Forgiven, Not Forgotten
by cRaZyNezZ
Summary: Hey! It's my first fic. Please read and review! Pls! Hehe....yeah. The title of the story does sound a lil dumb. But i might change it soon. A L/J fic. It's about L/J's graduation and after the graduation. Please, r/r! Thnx.


 Author's Note: None of these are mine, they're all JK Rowling's. This is my first fic, guys. So please don't be too harsh. Hehe. Well, never mind. I accept all reviews. =)

 Forgiven, Not Forgotten  

 By

 JeZMe

 **Chapter 1: Graduation Day!**

 Sunlight spilled into the Year Seventh Gryffindor girl's dorm. Lily Evans, a redhead with somewhat sparkling emerald green eyes stirred slightly.

 She sneaked a glance at the clock on her bedside. _Seven a.m.__? Way too early , she thought groggily and fell back to sleep. _

 "Elle, just wake Lil up! We're gonna be late for the stupid Graduation Day!" came Felicia Felton's voice, frustrated. Felicia was a pretty blonde with some freckles splashed on her fair face.

  "Alright, already." Elena Moore, a stunning girl with long brunette hair and shimmering pale blue eyes, answered. Lily felt someone shaking her arm. Hard. 

 "Lil!" Elena called, tugging her arm. "Go away." Lily murmured. She was so tired. "Lily Evans! Get up now!" Elena called, louder. 

 Lily felt a splash of cold water hit her face. She got up in an instant, shocked soaked. "What was that for?" she gasped. 

 Felicia grinned. "I thought you needed that." Lily glared at her. 

 "Come on, Lil. It'll look bad for a _Head Girl to be late for Graduation Day. It's our last day here!" Milana Ramirez squealed. Milana was a pretty Spanish-English girl. [A/N: Hehe. Does that exist? Well, who cares? I'M writing it. =) ] She had dark, smooth skin and dark brown hair. _

 Lily reluctantly got up, tucking some damp strands of hair behind her ear. "It starts at eight for crying out loud!" 

 Felicia snorted. "Well, it happens to be seven forty-five right now."

 "What?" Lily squealed, hysteric. She rushed to get ready.

 Milana shook her head. "And I actually thought she was punctual." 

 "I heard that!" 

* * *

 "Prongsie! Get up!" Sirius Black grumbled, prodding his friend, who was soundly asleep in bed. 

 James Potter mumbled something and swatted Sirius. Sirius dodged his hand. "What?"

 Sirius turned to Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, who were watching him on a couch. "Well, aren't you gonna help?" he demanded, dodging James' fist.

 Remus just smiled, amused. Peter, however, being a scaredy-cat, said, "No thanks. I'm uh, gonna get my uh, uniform." 

 Sirius sighed and glared at Remus. "Well?"

 Remus shrugged and picked up his book. "Sorry, your on your own."

 "Argh!" Sirius cried in frustration. He lost it, and splashed James' face with water. 

 "Yeow!" James yelped, jumping off the bed. He landed on the floor with a hard _thud. He glared at Remus and Sirius. "Alright. Who did that?"_

 Remus just shrugged slightly. James' gaze narrowed as he glanced at Sirius who seemed suddenly engrossed in a _Tarot Card And Palm Readings book for Divination. _

 It seemed Sirius's wish came true. Peter ran in suddenly squeaking, "The Graduation starts in five minutes!"

 James scrambled from the floor. "Shit." He muttered, looking for his uniform. 

 Peter handed him his uniform and cloak. He searched around, looking frustrated. "Where's my badge?" he demanded angrily. 

 Sirius could only squeak. He had dropped the badge in the toilet bowl yesterday while brushing his teeth. 

* * *

 "Calm down, Lil." Milana called, trying to catch up with an extremely mad and frustrated Lily, running to the Great Hall. 

 "How could I have overslept?" Lily muttered angrily. She whirled around, facing her friends angrily. "And why didn't you guys wake me up?"

 Felicia and Elena shuffled they're feet silently. They both had wasted some time arguing who should wake her up. Milana broke the silence. "Lily, we're not too late. Look." 

 Sure enough, Professor Dumbledore wasn't there yet, so apparently, the occasion hadn't started yet. They took their seats in the Gryffindor table.

 Milana looked around. "Where's James and the rest?" she asked, puzzled as Professor Dumbledore entered the hall.

 Lily pushed a wisp of hair off her face. "Well, it's obvious isn't it? They're always late."

 Not a second later, James, Sirius, Remus and –a clumsy, stumbling- Peter came into the hall. They panted and gasped as they took a seat. 

 "Hello. Hello. Welcome to your Graduation Day, seventh graders!" Professor Dumbledore announced cheerfully. 

 "Where were you guys?" Felicia hissed at the Mauraders, who were still panting. 

 "Waking up Prongsie." Sirius panted. 

 "I see. Perfectly understandable." Lily said, sarcastically. 

 James glared at her.

 "Evans and Potter." Professor Dumbledore's voice rang the hall. "Please step forward."

 They went up, glaring at each other. 

 Professor Dumbledore smiled at them, amused. "Now, we would like to award you both Certificates for your duties to this school." He announced loudly, handing them each a certificate. 

 They went back to their seats. "Lemme see! Lemme see!" Sirius yelled, reaching for James' certificate. James held it up high. "No way! You'll ruin it." He said pointedly, glancing at Sirius's jam covered fingers. 

 Sirius sulked angrily. Professor Dumbledore laughed. "And, we would also like to award Mr Sirius Black for his duties to humor me and the school." He glanced at Professor Arragot –the Potions teacher- and Professor McGoangall. "Oh, and get on some teacher's nerves." 

 The whole hall was filled with laughter. Sirius however, was delighted. He bounced all the way to the front and gripped his certificate happily. 

 He flashed his certificate to James who snorted and looked away. 

* * *

 "Come on, guys!" Sirius called, beckoning them on. He, the rest of the Mauraders and Lily were taking a little trip to Spain. 

 "We don't wanna be late!" he yelled, causing the people in the airport to turn and shoot him some dirty looks.

 "Hold it." Lily mumbled, bending down and opening her suitcase. She checked everywhere for her passport but couldn't find it. [A/N: Is there such thing as a wizard's passport to fly to Spain? Lol. Or should it be better of as they flew to Spain through the muggle way? Tell me in a review!]

 "What's wrong?" James asked. Lily tossed aside some clothes and looked around her suitcase. "I can't find my passport." She mumbled.

 "What?" James yelled, and again, causing more people to glare at him.

 "I can't find it." Lily said loudly, through clenched teeth. 

 "Oh, great!" James cried out. "Of all the stupid things to do, Lily. How could you forget your passport!"

 Lily's eyes flashed angrily. "Well, it's not like I did it on purpose, you jerk!" she shouted angrily. The people were shooting more and more angry glares. 

 "Well, next time, use your brain a little and _remember!" James shot back._

 "Uh, guys?" Peter squeaked. "You're causing a scene and we're gonna miss the flight."

 "Oh, nevermind, Wormtail." Sirius said. "We can always catch another flight. We just need to get James and Lily to stop fighting before this trip is ruined."

 "It's not my fault I forgot!" Lily snapped. "You all can leave without me, okay? I'll be fine. Just go!" 

 "Lily!" Elena called, rushing to her, with Milana. "You forgot your passport." She panted.

 "Forget it, Elle. I'm not going." Lily said stubbornly. "Why not?" Milana asked, surprised. She finally caught on, seeing the glare on James' face and on Lily's.

 "I just don't feel like it." Lily said firmly. James glared at her.

 "Come on, Prongs. Just apologize to her and we can go." Sirius said, nudging James. 

 "Oh, fine." James snapped. He walked over to Lily. "I'm sorry, okay?" he mumbled. Lily refused to take notice of him. 

 "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You're right. I'm a jerk, okay?" he muttered.

 Lily grinned a little. "Alright. I'm sorry too, okay? I should have remembered to bring my passport."

 Sirius sighed in relief. "Thank goodness that's over. Now we can go."

 "Bye, Lil!" Elena called. "See you, Lil! Write to us!" Milana waved.

 "Bye, guys!" Lily waved and went to the gate, that they were gonna go through. 

 Suddenly, Sirius and the rest stopped. Lily and James glanced in confusion. "Uh, guys. Stop fooling around. We're gonna miss the flight." Lily said.

 "We're not going." Sirius grinned. "Take care."

 "Yeah." Remus grinned and handed James a letter. "Don't open this until you reach Spain."

 "But-" Lily began to protest but James stopped her. "Never mind. We're gonna miss the flight, remember?" he grinned.

 Lily smiled back. "Alright. Bye, guys!" she waved as she and James boarded the plane.

 Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Please tell me by reviewing. Comments and advice are very much welcomed. Give me some advice and stuff to help me improve on stories. Hehe. Yeah, my story title does sound dumb. I might change it as soon as I find a good title. Suggestions? Oh, and if I made any mistakes whatsoever, please tell me in a review.  Please. =) Thnx. 

- S.C. 


End file.
